mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Gamers: Dorkness Rising
| language = English | budget = | preceded by = The Gamers | followed by = | imdb_id = 0447166}} The Gamers: Dorkness Rising is a feature length film produced by Dead Gentlemen Productions, and focuses on a group of table-top gamers as they attempt to beat their adventure. While the film is set in the same universe as and has a similar theme to its predecessor, The Gamers, it is not a direct sequel to the first film, as it focuses on a different group of players. Also, unlike its predecessor, this film dedicates a substantial portion of the film to the players themselves, and not their characters. It began filming in 2005 and was set for release in 2006, and was finally released at Gen Con in Indianapolis by Anthem Pictures on August 14, 2008. Paizo had an exclusive sales window for the 2008 Gen Con convention where the cast and crew of Dorkness Rising were signing copies at the Paizo booth. Plot The film opens with a trio of Dungeons & Dragons characters facing the final villain. However, they are quickly killed and the players blame the game master, Lodge, claiming he did not follow the rules and plotted against them. While Leo and Gary wish to play a different game the following week, Cass demands to play the same campaign again, even though they just played it for the second time, to preserve his reputation that there is no game he cannot win. Lodge wishes to publish his campaign as an official Dungeons and Dragons game module, but he is having trouble writing it: he knows how he wants it to end, but his players never actually finish the module. Gary suggests that for the next game they bring in two more players, in order to have a more well-rounded party. Cass is able to recruit his ex-girlfriend Joanna (towards whom Cass is incredibly ill-behaved). However, Lodge is unable to find anyone (despite asking fifteen regular gamers) and resolves to be the fifth player (though he does not reveal this at first). The campaign begins when the characters Luster (Gary), Flynn the Fine (Leo), and Daphne (Joanna) are summoned before King Erasamus the Randomly Biased. The evil necromancer Mort Kemnon has discovered an artifact known as the Mask of Death and wishes to use this to overthrow the kingdom. As they go on their way, they are summoned before the Hierophant of the Order of Therin who sends two members of his order to accompany the party, Brother Silence (Cass) and Sir Osric (Lodge) -- the latter of whom the other players (with the exception of Joanna) take an instant dislike to, as Lodge created Osric just to keep the story on track. On their way, the group runs into a large party of goblins. The men's overconfidence is shattered when Joanna singlehandedly wipes out the entire party of goblins, even though the men thought that she created a poor character. Resting at an inn near Westhaven, the group faces Mort Agrippa and defeat him. They head out for Westhaven and decide to stop playing for the night. Lodge explains to Joanna the reasons why he keeps the other players on such a short leash: if he does not, they will kill, plunder, and impregnate the gaming world. The following week, the players continue the campaign by facing Drazuul in the town of Westhaven. Due to his character's weak traits, Leo goes through multiple copies of the character (Leo's death-prone bard is a running joke throughout the film) until the players are able to cleverly defeat Drazuul by hiding behind "the mound of dead bards". Torturing Drazuul with holy water, they learn of Mort Kemnon's location. Making their way through an abandoned mineshaft, they find a henchmen from the previous campaign and take all the equipment. The battle goes poorly for the players, until Lodge's cat messes up the floor-tiles and Cass distracts Lodge while they place their characters in more preferable positions. After a lengthy battle with Kemnon (with Silence using a lightsaber, shotgun, chainsaw, and dynamite), Kemnon is defeated and cryptically implies there is another enemy. It is revealed to be the Hierophant, who intends to use the Mask to rekindle the Light of Therin. After defeating him, Daphne is offered an unlimited wish by Therin. She uses it to resurrect Osric, much to the extreme disapproval of Cass, who insults her and storms out. After the campaign ends, Lodge is inspired enough to finish his module and has it published. Sometime later, Cass apologizes for his behavior and the group begins another adventure. Lodge wants to send his group through the adventure module that another group was playing in the first Gamers film, but upon mentioning 'The Shadow', Mark—the lone survivor of that campaign—screams in fear and runs from the gaming store. Characters *'Kevin Lodge/Sir Osric' (Nathan Rice) - The Game Master and leader of the quest. Lodge believes in story over rules, and is often at odds with the player Cass. The actor who played Lodge was in the first Gamers, but this does not seem to be the same character. *'Joanna/Daphne' (Carol Roscoe) - The new player who cares more about the story than levels. She is portrayed as the token female player and is at first not taken seriously by the other gamers. She plays a fighter. *'Cass/Brother Silence' (Brian Lewis) - Joanna's ex and an arrogant obsessed gamer who plays a monk. He plays with a by-the-rules attitude (rules lawyer) and prefers a hack and slash style of gameplay. *'Gary Wombah/Luster' (Christian Doyle, Jennifer Page) - A male who plays a powerful female sorceress who destroys NPCs (especially peasants). Jennifer Page plays the female Luster, as well as Gary's math professor whom he based his character on. *'Leo/Flynn the Fine' (Scott C. Brown) - The unlucky player whose womanizing bard dies a total of 27 times throughout the film in combat. His character Flynn acts as the film's redshirt; he dies so many times in a single combat that Leo actually suggests using the "mound of bards" as cover. Leo is the owner of the game store that the players game at. *'Therin, Goddess of Light' (Emily Olson) - The good deity that the players serve. Olson played the foulmouthed "princess" in the first Gamers movie. *'Mort Agrippa' (Don Early) - The first villain, governor of the village where the party tries to rest for the night. *'Mort Kemnon' (Geoff Gibbs) - The primary villain, a necromancer who discovered the Mask of Death and planned to overthrow the king. *'Hierophant' (Ed Gibbs) - The final villain, a high-ranking cleric who wishes to use the mask to rekindle the Light of Therin. *'Drazuul' (Tallis Moore) - A death demon who rules the Village of Westhaven. *'Mark' (Chris Duppenthaler) - Surviving player from the first Gamers. Makes two cameo appearances. Style Unlike the original movie The Gamers, multiple games companies were involved in the production process for Dorkness Rising, enabling real game products to be used in the film. While the game being played in the first film was anonymous, in this film it is clearly stated that the group are playing Dungeons & Dragons (specifically the 3.5 edition, though there is significant artistic license taken, e.g. with the character's feats, spells and class abilities); and the adventure they are playing, [http://www.goodman-games.com/50205preview.html The Mask Of Death], is a real adventure module published as a limited edition by Goodman Games (at the end of the movie, Lodge is seen writing up the adventure for publication). Quotes are included from Knights of the Dinner Table, and the character Nodwick has a cameo role. Interestingly, at one point the GM and female player together play a board game featuring ninjas delivering take-away pizza; it is assumed that this is an homage to Ninja Burger, which is (among other things) a card game by Steve Jackson Games which involves ninja delivering hamburgers and other fast food items. Notably, the Munchkin card game (also by SJG) appears directly in the film. In fact, the characters' inventory list appears to include quite a few Munchkin cards, when they get back their old equipment. There are several references (both subtle and not) to the original Gamers movie throughout. The most prominent of these is the inclusion of the character Mark from the original film (who makes a veiled reference to "the incident", and notes that people often forget he is there), and mention of the character "The Shadow". In addition, the lines "I shall smite thee with my mighty blade" as well as "And now begins the killing" come from the first film. When Lodge mentions his new villain is "The Shadow", the theme music from the first film is heard, and the characters say "The Shadow," in the same manner as in the first film. The final person to say "The Shadow," is Mark, appearing from behind a shelf in the store, who immediately becomes extremely frightened and runs away. Much like the first film, Dorkness Rising makes reference to many quirks and conventions in roleplaying games and table-top gaming in general, including: * Interplayer relationships: Several references are made to stereotypical occurrences within the group. For example, Cass often argues with Lodge over Rules vs. Story. There is also several instances of player vs. player conflict when deciding a course of action. One example of this is when the characters encounter random NPCs, while Daphne and Osric would rather talk to them or help suffering NPCs, the rest of the players opt to kill them. * Critical Failures: In the first film, a critical plot point occurs when a player rolls a Natural 20, which calls for an automatic success. In Dorkness Rising, two comedic occasions are based around players rolling a Natural 1, in which the character automatically fails an action. Cass tries to roll a 20 to save himself from the Death Demon and instead rolls a one, causing his character to be compelled to serve the demon. When Flynn tries to back-stab Mort Kemnon's grimoire, he rolls a one and instead stabs himself. In both cases, the actions that failed were not required to be rolled by the game leader. However, the players demanded to roll to get unlikely good results, resulting in fatal mistakes. * Male players playing female characters: Gary plays a scantily clad female character, Luster. * Weak/Redshirt characters: Leo plays a Bard, who is unable to effectively participate in any combats, as he is invariably killed by the first attack to hit him. This reaches a head when he begins to deliberately kamikaze himself to create a wall of bodies as a tactical obstacle. However, his character helps defeat the final villain at the end of the quest. In addition, the other players view Joanna's character as weak as she does not have a strength or constitution bonus and chose questionable feats. However, Joanna proves them wrong when she almost singlehandedly wipes out a large party of goblins. * GMPCs and the Paladin's uncompromising code of honour: Lodge sends a paladin along with the group of player characters in order to fill in the spot of the fifth player. Many of the PCs' schemes thus revolve around distracting him or otherwise working around his presence. When they try to torture a demon to learn the location of the main villain, Sir Osric goes to "examine the town more closely" as he is unable to stand by while torture takes place. * Street Fighter: When coercing an enemy via torture, Luster strikes the bound man, announcing 'Hadoken!' while actually performing a 'Shoryuken'. * Final Fantasy: During the first fight, against the goblins, the music that plays is reminiscent of the battle themes of the Final Fantasy series, as well as including the iconic 'victory fanfare'. * Nod to Gary Gygax: During the scene at the beginning where they are about to enter Mort Kemnon's lair (and again near the conclusion), one of them reaches to open up a door. Another stops him and points to a plaque. On the plaque is, written in a fantasy style script, "LONGLIVE GYGAX". This is a reference to the creator of D&D, Gary Gygax. * Turn-Based Combat Systems: In the encounter with the goblins, the characters all stand around in 'ready' poses until it is their turn to attack. External links *Official site * *An interview with Matt Vancil and Don Early See also *The Gamers *Dead Gentlemen Productions *Dungeons and Dragons *OSRIC *Ninja Burger *Gary Gygax *Monte Cook *Sean K Reynolds Category:2006 films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Fandom Category:Fantasy films Category:Films based on role-playing games Category:Independent films de:The Gamers: Dorkness Rising